Lies, Love, and Lust: Diary of a WWE Diva
by Leasha Orton
Summary: This is the sequel to Kiss Away Tears. What happens when Randy comes back from the accident? What happens with him and Alicia? What about Dave and Ember? What things go on off camera and on? Read to find out.
1. Where it all begins

This is a story about what happened after the car accident. Randy was just getting out of the hospital. I then decided to go back to 

wrestling. A lot of things changed since I was last on Raw. Chris Beniot finally made his decision that he was staying on Raw. Well, thanks in

large part to my begging and pleading on my time off. When Randy was in the hospital he had a lot of things to think about. He still loved me

but he wasn't ready to forgive me. I understand that he was hurt. I don't blame him for being mad. I was just hoping he would in time forgive

me. He doesn't look at me like he used to. After the accident we didn't think he was ever going back to being a wrestler. Randy trained hard

everyday. He was determined to prove everyone wrong who thought he couldn't do it. For a while I had blamed the accident on myself. I

kept thinking that if I wouldn't have told him he wouldn't have gotten hurt. I love him more than anything. It killed me to see him laying there

helpless. I have made a lot of friends since joining the WWE. One who was there for me during all of this was Lita. She has been great. One

of my best friends though is Ember (Ayshton). I keep telling Eric Bischoff to bring her back to Raw. See a couple months ago Ember was

with me during the whole John Cena thing. She was dating Dave Batista but she slept with Mark Jindrak. Ember, Mark, John and I all figured

that we were all going to get it as soon as we got to Summerslam. Raw and Smackdown were going to be there together. Batista decided to

challenge Jindrak for a match. Then Randy decided for his comeback he was going to challenge Cena. Eric Bischoff and Teddy Long

decided that they should just have an inter-brand tag team match. So at Summerslam it was going to be Batista and Orton vs. Jindrak and

Cena. When we found out about it a week before I called Cena to ask what he was thinking. He said he had to do this. I think it was man

defending pride sorta thing. Batista, Randy, and Jindrak all said the same thing. Randy asked me if I was going to be in his corner for the

match.I told him that I didn't want to see anything happen to him. He said he would kill Cena for what he'd done. I told him that it wasn't

just his fault. I seen the hurt in Randy's eyes. I think back to when Bob Holly asked me what I thought Randy would do if he was me. I'm

not really sure what Randy would do but if I could go back and change what I did I would. The night before Summerslam I overheard

Randy talking to Shelton Benjamin and this is where my story begins.


	2. August 22, 2009

**August 22, 2009**

Dear Diary,

I walked over to the door. Just hearing his voice was comfort for me. "I'm gonna kill him." I heard Randy say. Why was he being like this I

wondered. I decided to listen to his conversation. "It's not just his fault, you can't blame just him." said Shelton. "Yeah I know it's Alicia's

too. I love her so much though." Randy said. I smiled. It was good to know that he still cared. "Then why won't you forgive her? It's been

about 3 months. Randy you can't look at me and tell me that you don't still get butterflies when you see her." Shelton said. I looked inside

the door. I barely saw Randy's smile. "All I know is I am going to kill him or die trying." said Randy. "Hey man don't do anything stupid."

Shelton replied. "Don't worry man, I got a plan." said Randy. I stood there with a puzzled look on my face. "What is that?" Shelton asked.

"Well I am going to have Alicia go out with me to the ring. We will see who she defends." he said. I was pissed when I heard that. Why

would he make me have to do that? John is my real good friend. Yeah we made a mistake but he's still my friend. Then I heard Randy say,

"I think this will make Alicia realize that you don't fuck with me." "Well Randy don't do anything stupid. She really does love you." said

Shelton. "At this point I doubt it." said Randy. I was about to bust in the room at the point. That really made me mad. I swear I was trying

not to cry. I decided to walk around the corner. I grabbed my cell phone and called Shelton's. "Hey!" I said when he answered. "Where are

you?" he asked. "Well I am at my hotel. So what are you doing?" I asked. "Just talking to your boyfriend." said Shelton. "What boyfriend?"

I asked. "Well aren't you and Randy still going out even though you guys are fighting and stuff?" he asked. "Haha. How could I go out with

someone who thinks I don't love him?" I asked. "Wait a minute. How would you know that?" Shelton asked. "I'm right outside the door. I

heard everything." I replied. Shelton looked at Randy and said, "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and came into the hall.

"Alicia why were you listening?" Shelton asked me. I began to cry. "I love him with every beat of my heart. How can he doubt that?"

I asked. "I don't know. I am sorry. I will be right back." he said. He then walked back into the room. "Where was she? Is she okay?"

Randy asked. "Yeah she's fine. Don't worry." Shelton said. "Well I have to worry." Randy said. "Yeah, I heard Alicia was all broken up

about what happened. She tried to kill herself." said Shelton. "What?" yelled Randy. "Yeah, Batista told me. He said he found her before

you got into the wreck. I guess she had blood running down her arms." said Shelton. "That's it!" yelled Randy. He stormed out of the room.

I heard him so I pretended to walk down the hall. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" asked Randy. I just looked at him and

laughed. "Are you trying to piss me off?" yelled Randy. I laughed and said, "Hell Yeah!" "Your a bitch." said Randy. I looked at him with a

smile and said, "Thank you." "Oh why do I even try?" said Randy. Just then my cell phone rang. It was Mark Jindrak. He said that Taker

abducted Ember and was going to make her his Evil Queen. I got off the phone and looked at Randy with wide eyes. "Taker took Ember

and is going to make her his evil wife." I told him. He got up and ran out to the ring.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	3. Summerslam

**August 23, 2009**

Dear Diary,

Summerslam was the first time I had been to a Pay Per View since Judgement Day. The first match was Edge & Christian vs Rey Mysterio

and RVD. Edge & Christian retained their titles. The second match was Kane vs Gene Snitsky. Kane won because of help from Lita. The

third match was Simon Dean & Maven vs Charlie Haas & Hardcore Holly. Haas & Holly beat Maven & Simon for the titles. Next was me

& Ember's match against Stacy Keibler & Dawn Marie. We have reason for wanting a victory. Stacy & Dawn screwed us over in the

biggest way possible. When Ember & I entered the ring I just stared at them. Payback's a bitch I thought. Just then the bell rang. Ember

started the match against Dawn. Ember pushed Dawn down and then she kicked her in the face. Dawn crawled over to Stacy to make a

tag. Ember decided to tag me in to take care of Stacy. I looked at her and then laughed. I punched her in the face a few times. I gave Stacy

the DDT. I went for the cover but Dawn came into the ring. Ember saw her and came in as well. She grabbed Dawn and threw her into the

turnbuckle. Unfourtunetly the ref was knocked out of the ring. Ember and I just looked at each other with a smile. We jumped out of the

ring. We went and got 2 chairs and threw them into the ring. I went and got a sledge hammer and Ember got the ring bell. We went back

into the ring. We hit them with the chairs. We went to pin them but the ref was still knocked out. Another referee came down. We both

pinned them at the same time. After our hands were raised in victory we went and grabbed our weapons. I hit Stacy with the sledge

hammer. Ember hit Dawn in the face with the ring bell. As the EMT's came to Stacy & Dawn's aid Ember & I left the ring. The fifth match

was Chris Benoit vs Triple H. Chris used the Crippler Crossface to make Triple H tap out. There was one match left. Ember was backstage

talking to her trainer Shawn Michaels. I was approached by my trainer Hardcore Holly. "Hey Alicia. Awesome match." said Hardcore.

"Thanks." I said. "Geez you love your weapons don't you?" he asked. "Yeah I do." I replied. "So what's going on with you and Randy?" he

asked. "Nothing right now. I don't know what to do. I love him but what else can I do?" I said. "Are you going to be in his corner for his

match?" he asked. "Well yeah...well sorta gotta be with Batista." I replied. "Yeah I know." he said. "Well I got to go get ready. I will see you

later." I said. I then walked over to Ember. I asked her what she was talking to Shawn about. Then we had to go get ready to go out with

Randy & Batista. "Are you ready?" Batista asked me. "Yeah let's go!" I said. The first person to go to the ring was Mark Jindrak. He was

waiting for his partner. Then John Cena came out. He looked mad. They got out of the ring as Randy's music hit. Randy walked down the

ramp with Ember at his side. He had a fire in his eyes I have never seen before. Next Batista's music hit. I walked down with him. As I

looked to the ring I looked at Randy. He just looked at me and looked back at Cena. Orton and Cena started out the match. Orton irish

whipped Cena into the ropes. He then grabbed him and put him into the turnbuckle. I could tell that he had all this agression stored inside of

him. I could'nt watch it. Even with everything that was going on. All the sudden Randy tagged in Dave. Cena tagged in Jindrak. Mark hit

Batista with a left hook. I can't believe it knocked him over. Ember and I decided to get on the apron to distract the ref. Out of the corner of

my eye I saw Randy get the RKO. I looked at Batista as he gave Mark the Batista Bomb. Randy covered Cena & Batista covered Mark.

Ember & I got of the apron as the ref counted 1-2-3. We then went into the ring. I gave Dave a hug as Ember hugged Randy.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	4. August 24, 2009

**August 24, 2009**

Dear Diary,

After the match at Summerslam Ember, Dave, Randy, and I walked backstage and sat there in silence. "Well someone should say

something." said Batista. "Well what is there to say? We never really talked about what happened. Randy is not going to forgive me. Your

not going to forgive Ember so what's the point?" I replied. "I never said I wasn't ever going to forgive you. I just can't forgive you right now."

Randy said. "Why not? What's done is done." said Ember. "Yeah I know but what she won't tell me is why she did it." said Randy. I just

walked off. I wasn't going to listen to this bullshit. Ember came walking after me. "Alicia what's wrong?" she asked. I couldn't speak. I knew

that what I did was wrong and I knew that I couldn't take it back. Seeing the hurt in Randy's eyes just killed me. "Nothing. I'm fine. I just

need to be alone." I said. "Okay you know where to find me if you need me." she said walking off. About a minute later Randy came

walking down the hall. "I thought I told Ember that I wanted to be alone." I said. He looked at me with the most wonderful smile I had seen

from him in a long time. "She had said that you wanted to be alone but I knew that wasn't true." he said. "Well I really don't want to talk to

you right now." I told him. "Alicia listen to me. Your the one that cheated on me. I am the one that should be mad. Why are you mad?" he

asked. "Randy I can't look in your eyes and not remember what we had. I remember all the plans we had for us. I love you so much. I see

the hurt in your eyes." I said. "If you can see the hurt can you see the tears I am holding back?" he asked. I just broke down after he said

that. "Alicia I'm sorry don't cry." he said. I started to walk away. "Wait Alicia don't go." Randy said. I waited to hear those words for a

while. Even though I knew nothing would ever change. I just looked at him and started to walk off. "Alicia please don't go! I love you!" he

said. I stopped. "What?" I asked. "I love you." he repeated. I looked at him and smiled. "I...can't..." I began to say. My tears fell faster. I

couldn't see because I was crying so much. All the sudden I felt these big arms wrap around me. The smell was familar. I could tell it was

Randy. He wiped my eyes. I could see his face. "I'm sorry." he said. Through my crying I managed to say, "What? Why?" He looked at me.

"Well I just realized that if instead of getting mad I just asked you about it we wouldn't be fighting." he said. "Oh well. It's over now. You can

go find someone else." I said. He looked at me and shook his head. "Tell me one person who is better than you." he said. I thought for a

moment. I realized that he only wanted to make me feel worse. I tried to push him away. "Let Go!" I yelled under my crying. "No! I want

you to know that there is nobody in the world that I could ever love more than you." he said holding me tight. "Randy I just realized that I

need to move on." I said. He looked at me. "What? I thought about this and I want to be with you. Now your saying you want to move on?"

he cried. "I just don't want to hurt you anymore." I said. He left go of me and started to walk down the hall. He punched the wall. I didn't

even try to stop him. He was bleeding. "Oh my god, Randy are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine." he said quietly. I walked over and

grabbed his hand. "Don't touch it!" he screamed. "Well idiot we need to get it bandaged if you want to be okay." I said. "Fine." he replied.

We walked to the doctor to get it fixed. "I'm sorry for everything." I said. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." said Randy. He looked at me in

the eyes. He moved closer to me. We were about to kiss when Eric Bischoff ran into the room. He told Randy to get out to the ring that

Ember needed him. He left. I sat there for a minute. Eric came running back in a couple minutes later. He told me what happened. I ran out

and went through the crowd. "Ayshton!" I yelled with tears running down my face. Lita, Shawn, and Randy were already there. Dave comes

in just as they are putting Ember in an ambulence. I went to the hospital. The doctor told me she was poisioned. He said she wouldn't be

back for about a month.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	5. September 14, 2009

**September 14, 2009**

Dear Diary,

After Summerslam Dave and I had to return to Raw. Things were going okay. I really didn't talk to Randy after that night. I had to focus on

getting ready for Raw's next Pay Per View, Unforgiven. I was going to have a match against Stacy Keibler. On the weeks leading up to

Unforgiven I stopped going out to the ring with Dave. "What's going on with you?" Dave asked. I didn't know what to tell him. "Nothing.

Why?" I asked. He gave me a hug. "I know you have been really stressed out lately." he said. I couldn't take everyone feeling sorry for me. So

I decided to leave. At home I went into a rage. I threw everything everywhere. I accidently broke a picture of me and Randy. When I seen it I

began to cry. I also realized I cut myself on accident. I watched my blood drip from my hand onto the picture.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	6. Unforgiven

**September 20, 2009  
**

Dear Diary,

Finally it was Unforgiven. The first match was Muhammad Hassan with Davari vs JBL with Doug Basham. JBL won because the ref was

distracted by Doug Basham. The second match was for the Intercontinental Title. Chris Jericho retained the title because Kurt Angle got

caught using the gold medals to hit Chris. Chris then got him into The Walls of Jericho. The third match was for the Women's Title. I was so

mad that I never got my title shot. I figured that Trish Stratus was going to destroy Torrie Wilson. I was half right. She got the chick kick to

beat Torrie. The fourth match was Shelton Bejamin vs Rob Conway. This match was a laugh. Do you think someone who could beat Triple

H 2 nights in a row would lose to a french pansy? I didn't think so. Shelton got the T-Bone on Conway for the win. Next was my match

against Stacy. "Do you want me to go out with you?" asked Batista. "No!" I said walking away. "Wait are you sure?" he asked. "Dave! I'm

fine!" I yelled. "What's going on? Please talk to me." he said. "Nothing! I'm fine! I gotta go!" I yelled. I walked down to the ring. I knew that

I wanted Stacy to pay. I wanted to hurt her even more because I knew Randy still loved me. I got into the ring. Stacy looked at me. We

locked up. I grabbed her and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. We fought for about 10 minutes until Kurt Angle ran out. He thought he

could help by knocking the ref out. He ran into the ring. Dave came running down. He got into the ring and gave Kurt the Batista Bomb. I

went and grabbed my trusty chair. Batista looked at me. "Don't do it! There's another way!" he yelled. Crack! was all you could hear when

the chair hit Stacy's head. You could hear the crowd gasp. I heard boo's coming from the whole arena but I didn't care. Batista helped

wake the ref up. I pinned Stacy. After the match we walked up the ramp. We realized that Dave's match with Chris Benoit was next. He

said he didn't need me to go with him. The match was going on 10 minutes and still no pin fall. Triple H came down to watch the match. He

then jumped into the ring and began beating the hell out of Chris and Dave. All the sudden Triple H pedigreed Benoit. By that time Dave got

back up. They threw left and rights until Triple H was finally getting ready for the Pedigree. I ran out just as Triple H pedigreed Dave. I ran

to the ring to check on Chris and Dave. Triple H just stared at me. I thought he was going to pedigree me too. He got on the mic and said,

"Batista's not so tough now." I sat down by Batista. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah!" he managed to say. Triple H came over to me

and whispered, "Make sure you tell Randy I said Hi. Hopefully if he knows what's good for him he will stay on Smackdown." I just looked

at him. He walked away. I tried to help Dave up. He gave me a hug and a kiss. Chris, Dave, and I all walked up the ramp. After the show I

went to go visit Ember. It was raining as soon as she answered the door. She gave me a towel. I decided that I needed a little time off to

think things over. Luckily Bischoff thought the same thing. I came back in November.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	7. November 2, 2009

**November 2, 2009**

Dear Diary,

Ember returned to Smackdown on October 27th. That Monday on Raw she showed up with Randy. "Alicia!" she yelled when she saw

me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well what do you think we are doing here? We came to see you and Dave." said Randy.

"Yeah and this is my hometown." said Ember. "Do you think Bischoff will let you have a match?" Dave asked her. "I don't know. I hope

so." she replied. We saw Bischoff walking over toward us. "Speak of the devil." said Randy. "Hey Eric. Do you think it would be okay

for Ember to have a match?" I asked. "Sure it's her hometown. The match will be Shelton Bejamin, Miss Jackie, and Christy Hemme

against Ayshton and her tag team partners Leasha and Batista." Eric said. "Thanks Eric." Ember said as Eric left. "We better go." I said.

"Okay I will be here when you guys get back." said Randy. Shelton, Miss Jackie, and Christy came out first. Then Dave and I walked

down. We waited until Ember came down. Ember walked into the ring and she started the match with Miss Jackie. Jackie pushed her.

Ember pushed her back. Jackie slapped her but then Ember punched her knocking her on her ass. Jackie rolled over to tag Christy.

Ember came over and tagged me. I punched Christy a few times in the jaw. I pulled her into the Northern Lights Suplex. I go for the pin

but Jackie stops the count. I went over and tagged Dave. Christy tagged in Shelton. Shelton began to punch Dave. Dave hardly even

moved. I laughed. Dave then clotheslined Shelton real hard. Jackie got into the ring. She slapped Dave. Ember got into the ring and stood

in front of Dave just staring at Jackie. She kicked her in the stomach and powerbombed her. I got into the ring and grabbed Christy from

behind and gave her the inverted neckbreaker. Dave then grabbed Shelton and gave him the Batista Bomb. I covered Chrisy, Ember

covered Jackie, and Dave covered Shelton for the win. After the match we all walked to the back. Randy was waiting for us. "Hey let's

go out tonight." said Ember. "Yeah sure." I said. We were all walking down the hall. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over at Randy.

He looked all innocent. I could see right through that.

To be continued...


	8. November 3, 2009

**November 3, 2009**

After we left the arena we went to a nightclub in the city. The song "Rumors" by Lindsay Lohan came on. Ember and I got up to dance.

After the song was over I went over to the table. I went to take a sip of my drink and it missed my mouth. It dripped down my chin onto

the top part of my chest. "Damn it!" I said trying not to laugh. Randy took his fingers and ran them down my chin to my chest. My heart

began to race as he began to lick his fingers sensually right in front of me. My heart raced faster. The only thing I could think of doing was

poking him in the ribs. He spilled some of his drink. I laughed and then Ember laughed. "Guys I have some news." said Ember. "Well

what's that?" I asked. She looked at Randy and said, "Randy my angle is going to change. Vince emailed me this morning." "How is it

going to happen?" Randy asked. I looked over and listened as she talked. "Your going to give me the RKO and John Cena is going to

help me and our angle is going to start." she said. "Damn it! I don't want to do that!" Randy argued. "It will be alright." Ember said. We all

sat there laughing. I went to get a tropical drink and then came back. I sat down between Ember and Randy. Ember and I walked to the

dance floor as the song "Bad, Bad Man" by John Cena came on. We ran into Miss Jackie, Lita, and Trish Stratus. They danced with us.

After the song was over Ember and I went back to the table. She took her little umbrella out of her drink and threw it over her shoulder.

It hit Dave in the face. I laughed. He grabbed an ice cube and put it down her shirt. "Alright enough with the cold ice cubes down my

top." said Ember. "What's wrong afraid your going to get hard nipples?" Randy teased. That made me mad. I didn't want him flirting with

her. "No smart ass!" she replied. I hit him in the arm. "It's just that it's really fucking cold." said Ember laughing. Randy looked at me and

said, "Alicia's wearing a lavender thong." He snapped it. I could have killed him. Then a slow song came on. Randy and I got up and

began to dance. I was very nervous. Being in his arms made me feel safe. He moved closer and put his hand on my face. Then I felt his

lips on mine. I looked over at Ember and her and Dave kissed. We then decided to leave because Dave and I had to be at Taboo

Tuesday in a couple hours.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	9. Taboo Tuesday

**November 3, 2009**

Dear Diary,

Tuesday was the pay-per-view Taboo Tuesday. The pay-per-view was made for fan interaction. The fans get to vote for different things

that have to be used in a match. Smackdown wasn't going to be taped that night. They were going to have a live show on Thursday.

Ember and Randy decided to show up. "Hey girl. Good luck tonight." said Ember. "Yeah I can't wait to see all the Diva's in the outfits

that the fans pick." said Randy. I slapped him. "Ouch!" he said. "Just think if you win this you could be the Women's Champion." said

Ember. "Yeah I know. I can't wait." I said. Batista walked in. "Do you need me tonight?" he asked. "No Dave it's an over the top rop

match." I said. Randy got a smile on his face and said, "He want's to see all the Diva's up close. I don't blame him." Dave smiled and said,

"Hell yeah!" "Ouch!" they said at once. Ember and I slapped both of them. The pay-per-view began to start. The first match was Shawn

Michaels verses John Bradshaw Layfield. It was a weapons match. The fans could vote for either a sledgehammer, steel chair, or a ring

bell. 62 of the fans voted to use the ring bell. Shawn and JBL were in the ring. After the match began they were beating on each other.

JBL underestimated the strength of Shawn Michaels. Shawn went and grabbed the ring bell and hit JBL square in the face. JBL fell

straight down. Shawn waited. He knew that JBL wasn't down. JBL was slowly getting up. Shawn was "tuning up the bamd." All the

sudden Shawn got the Sweet Chin Music on JBL. JBL fell back over. Shawn went for the pin. 1-2-3. "Here's your winner...Shawn

Michaels!" yelled Lilian Garcia. The next match was Muhammad Hassan verses a Legend. The fans could vote for The Rock, Stone

Cold, or Mick Foley. 51 of the fans picked The Rock. Muhammad was pissed. We sat in the back watching the tv. "Hey Alicia...what

are you wearing tonight? Are you wearing these sexy underwear?" Randy asked looking through my stuff. "I won't be wearing anything if

you don't get out of my stuff." I yelled. "Yes!" Randy said with a smile. "Damn you!" I yelled throwing the remote at Randy. "Ouch! I get

so abused." said Randy. Batista just laughed. We looked up at the tv and saw The Rock get the People's Elbow on Muhammad and get

the pin. Eric Bischoff came out and said that the fans voted with 88 for the Diva's to wear school girl outfits. "Yes!" Randy screamed.

He went over and got my skirt. "Wow...this is really short." he said. I just looked at him and said, "Give it to me and I will go put it on." I

went in to get my clothes changed. A couple of minutes later I came out. "Wow! You look so damn hott." said Randy. "Yeah too bad

you won't forgive me, huh?" I said walking out of the room to go to the ring for my match. He just looked at Ember. As I walked to the

ring I heard all the Diva's music. When I got to the ring I seen we were all in our school girl outfits. I could only imagine what Jerry "The

King" Lawler was saying. The bell rang. I walked over to Joy. I punched her and knocked her over. I looked to my left and seen my

good friend Lita. Hopefully we weren't the last two because I didn't want to fight her. Miss Jackie picked up Christy and threw her over

the top rope. Her feet didn't touch the floor. Trish came over and knocked Christy off the side. I grabbed Joy and picked her up and

threw her over the top rope. As I did that Stacy Keibler pushed me over the top rope. I grabbed the rope and swung back over. As I

did Lita and I both knocked Stacy over the top. As I was battling with Torrie Wilson Trish and Miss Jackie both picked up Lita and

threw her over the tope rope. I looked over. As I was putting Torrie over the top I seen that Trish was putting Miss Jackie over the top

on the other side. I looked at her. She looked at me. Finally I got a chance at the Women's Championship. We locked up. She whipped

me into the turnbuckle. As she came at me I kicked her in the stomach. She grabbed me by the hair. I punched her in the stomach. Triple

H's music came on. I watched him as he came to the ring. I turned around and Trish tried to Chick Kick me. I moved and she turned

around and I Chick Kicked her. I picked her up and threw her over the top rope. "Here is your winner...and the NEW Women's

Champion...Leasha!" said Lilian Garcia. The crowd went crazy. I walked to the back and Ember, Dave, and Randy were there waiting

for me. "Congrats!" Ember said hugging me. "Thanks...Ah...Dave do you need me?" I asked. "Yeah if you want to go." he said. "Okay

we gotta go. See you guys after." I said. "Okay good luck Dave." said Randy. Dave and I were walking to the ring when Eric Bischoff

annouced that 59 of the fans voted to have aLast Man Standing match. "Good Triple H is going to pay." said Batista. "Why was he at

the ring after my match?" I asked him. "I don't know." said Dave. We walked to the ring. Triple H was already there. I stayed by the ring.

Chris Benoit came down. He flashed me a smile. I sat there watching them. Ihad my title drapped over my shoulder. Batista and Benoit

just kept beating Triple H. Aftera whiletheygot sick of teamingso it wasevery man for himself. TripleH was beating on Benoit. I

iumped onto the apron to distract him. The ref was being distracted also. He didn't see me slip the Women's titleto Batista. Hehit Triple

H and then Benoit. He threw the belt to the side. I jumpeddownto grabit. The ref counted to ten. "The winnerand New...World

Heavyweight Champion...Batista!" said Lilian Garcia. I jumped into the ring. We both had our titles.I kissed him. Then we walked to

the back.

To be continued...


	10. November 4, 2009

**November 4, 2009**

Randy and Ember were standing there waiting when we got back. "Congradualations guys." Ember said. "Thanks." I said. I looked over

at Randy. "Wow...Women's Champion...huh?" he said. "Yeah...isn't it really great?" I asked. "Yeah it is. I got a question." Randy said.

"Okay go for it." I said. "What was with the little comment before your match?" he asked. I laughed. "What are you talking about?" I

asked him. He looked at me. "I said that you looked sexy and you said something about too bad I didn't forgive you." he said. "Yeah it

was really nothing." I told him. "Was it because of last night?" he asked. Ember looked at Batista. "This might be a long night." she said as

they both grabbed chairs and sat down. "No it wasn't because of last night. Well at least I don't think. I don't want to pressure you into

anything." I said. He walked toward me. I walked backwards. I lost my balance and he grabbed me. "Alicia your not pressuring me into

anything. I thought alot about last night and I realized I kissed you because I still love you." he said holding me. "Yeah I know that. You

told me before." I said. "Yeah I did tell you that but I wasn't sure if I was ready to love you again. As soon as we kissed last night I

realized that I am ready." he said as I began to cry. "What do you mean? Are you ready to forgive me?" I asked. "No I can't forgive you

just yet. I am sick of fighting and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he said with tears in his eyes. I looked at him in the eyes

and said, "I love you too." "Will you please go back out with me?" he asked kissing me softly. I smiled at him. I didn't say anything I just

pulled him into a passionate kiss that he knew all too well. Ember and Dave got up. "Woah...wait a second. Are you two back together?"

Ember asked. She didn't hear an answer because Randy and I were still kissing. Dave grabbed Ember and kissed her. She then pulled

away. "What was that for?' she asked. "Will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked. "YesI will!" she replied. "Wow...now that we are all

back together we can all do things together." I said finally when I stopped kissing Randy. "Yeah it should be fun." said Ember. "I am glad

to have Randy back." I said looking at him. "Well we better get back to our hotel room." said Dave. "Yeah I love you." Randy said

kissing me. "I love you too hun." I said. "I love you Ember." said Dave. "I love you too." she said. Randy and Dave left. "Wow that was

unexpected." she said after they left. "Yeah I am glad though." I said smiling. "Of course I am too. It seems like everything is somewhat

going back to normal." she said. "I agree, but I still fill guilty for what I did to Randy." I said. "I know and I feel guilty too. It's life hun we

probably will fill guilty for the rest of our lives but we can't let it get to us. We finally got things somewhat normal around here." she said. "I

know thanks for the peptalk." I said. "Anytime." she replied. She hugged me and then we left to go to our hotel.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	11. November 9, 2009

**November 9, 2009**

Dear Diary,

That day on Raw was the first day without Ember and Randy that we have had for a while. I can't help but think of him though. Batista

walked over to me. "Hey how is everything?" he asked. "Everything is great. Randy and I are back together and so are you and Ember.

What more can we want?" I said. "Yeah I know. I have to defend the title tonight. Are you coming with me?" Batista asked. "Yeah...it's a

good thing to have the Women's Champion at your side." I said. Throughout the night people came up to congratulate me and Batista. All

the Raw wrestlers were glad to see us back with Randy and Ember. That night Carlito was in the ring talking shit about different

wrestlers. He even called me a whore. He said that I slept with every guy in the lockeroom. "Don't worry about him." Mark Jindrak said

to me in the hall. "Don't worry. He's just jealous that I didn't sleep with him." I said laughing. "Yeah I was thinking of asking Eric Bischoff

for a match against him at Survivor Series. Maybe that will shut him up." he said. "Yeah your left hook might kill him."I said. He laughed.

"I got to go. See you later." he said. "Okay bye." I said. I decided that I was going to sit in my room until I had to go out to the ring with

Batista. I watched Christy Hemme enter the ring. She was saying a bunch of shit about how she deserved to be the Women's Champion.

I got up and walked down the hall. I went and walked down to the ring. "You think you can beat me? Your just a little playboy slut.

What do you know about wrestling?" I said as I began to walk down the ramp to the ring. "Lita taught me everything I know." Christy

replied. "Yeah well Lita isn't going to be in your corner." I said. "I can take you." she said. Then we heard Eric Bischoff's music. He stood

at the top of the ramp. "Do you think you have what it takes to be Women's Champion Christy?" he asked her. "Yes!" she said. "Well in

two weeks on Raw we are going to have a number one contenders match for the Women'sChampionship. It will be Torrie Wilson

verses Christy Hemme." said Eric. "Wait so if I will I geta title shot?" Christy asked. "Yes if you win you will have a shot at Leasha and

the Women's title at Survivor Series." Eric said before leaving. I stood there and looked at her. Then I turned around and left. I went to

the back. "Hey Alicia!" I heard. I turned around. Shane McMahon was standing there. "Hey Shane! How is everything?" I asked.

"Everything is fine." he said. "So what are you doing here?" I asked him. "I just wanted to check out Raw and see if anthing needs to be

changed." he said. "Well how do you like things so far?" I asked. "Well our Women's Champion has made a good showing." he said.

"Thanks!" I said smiling. "Well I am going to walk around for a while. I will see you later." he said. "Okay bye Shane." I said. I walked in

Batista's lockeroom. "Batista!" I yelled. "Batista?" I asked. I looked around. "Yo Tista!" I yelled. All the sudden the door slammed. I

turned around. Ric Flair was standing in front of the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He just looked at me. "Oh don't worry." I

heard Triple H say. I turned around. I was scared. "Where's Batista?" I managed to ask. "Oh don't worry about him." Flair said. "So how

is everything with you and Randy?" he demanded. "Everything is fine. Where is Dave?" I yelled. I feared for my life at that point. I was

about to scream for helpwhen Triple H grabbed me and covered my mouth. "Listen to me and you won't end up like Dave." he said.He

took me out of the room. We walked down the hall. "Please don't do this." I pleaded when he finally let go of my mouth. "Shut up!" he

said as we walked past Shawn Michaels in the hall. "Hey guys!" Shawn said. "Hey Shawn!" I said with a terrifying look on my face. We

kept walking down the hall. We went into a room. Triple H locked the door. "I have been waiting for this since you came to the WWE."

he said. "What are you going to do?" I asked trembling. "Well you see." he said coming closer to me. I was afraid to move because I was

afraid he might kill me. He picked me up and put me on the table. He then took my shirt off. He started kissing my stomach. "Get off!" I

said. "Alicia I suggest that you let this be quick and painless. Don't make me hurt you." he said. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "You

slept with John Cena and Randy Orton." he said. "Not that it is any of your business but Randy and I never had sex." I said. "Well now

you can say that you had sex with the best WWE Superstar ever." he said. "Hell no!" I said. He grabbed me and handcuffed me to a

pipe.

To be continued...


	12. November 10, 2009

**November 10, 2009**

I didn't want to go through I was about to do so I decided to hit my head off the pipe. I passed out. I woke up a while later and I was

uncuffed, dressed, and laying on the floor. I got up. I walked out of the room. I was a little dizzy. I heard people yelling my name. The

first person to find me was Charlie Haas. "Oh my god...Alicia are you okay?" Haas asked. I didn't say anything. "Let's get you to the

doctor." he said. He picked me up and he was going to take me to the doctor at the arena. I looked at him and said, "No please take me

to the hospital." He didn't ask why. He drove me to the hospital. When I got there they checked me out and I told them I was raped.

When I got out of the hospital Charlie took me back to the arena. "We have to find Dave." I said. "Where do you think he is?" Haas

asked. "I don't know but I have a feeling." I said. We went to Evolution's lockeroom. We opened the door and went in. "Dave?" I asked.

There was no answer. There was a tape. We put it in the VCR. It was Triple H. "Alicia look it's Dave." he said. He grabbed the bloody

Batista and stuck him in the trunk of the car. "We are off to find Orton." TripleH said. Flair looks at him and says, "Wait do you think

Alicia will be able to stand watching the love of her life die?" "Oh god!" I cried. "Alicia let's get this straightend out." Haas said. We left

the room to try to find the boss. We ran into Shane McMahon. We told him what happend. He said he was going to try to find Triple H.

Charlie decided to stay with me at my hotel until they found Triple H. We had to make sure Randy was okay too.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	13. November 16, 2009

**November 16, 2009**

Dear Diary,

I wasn't in the right frame of mind that night. They found TripleH and he was suspended for attacking and kidnapping Batista. They still

don't know what he did to me. I decided to tell Eric that I didn't feel up to doing anything. I talked to Randy during the week and told him

what happened to Batista. He said not to worry about it. I sat in my lockeroom watching the show when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled. "Hey Alicia. It's Charlie." Charlie Haas said. I went and opened the door. "Hey what's up?" I asked. "I just wanted

to see how you were doing." he said. "I'm fine." I said. "I just can't wait to Survivor Series. I get to get my match." he said. "Oh my god

Eric gave you the match?" I asked. "Yeah!" he said. "That's awesome. I can't wait to see Randy. I miss him." I said. "Can you believe this

year is almost over?" asked Charlie. "No I can't. This year has been really crazy." I said. "Hey I got an idea. Maybe we could go hang

out sometime." he said. "Yeah but I don't want to happen what happened with Cena." I said. "Oh don't worry I know you love Randy."

he said. "Yeah I do. Did you hear that they suspended Triple H?" I asked. "No I didn't. For how long?" he asked. "I don't know. I am

thinking until maybe the Royal Rumble or even Wrestlemania." I said. "Good. He deserves it after trying to kidnap Batista and hurt

Randy." he said. "That's not all he did." I said. "Wait...what else did he do? Alicia did he hurt you?" he said with a concerning look on his

face. "Well...he..."I began to say. "Alicia you can tell me." he said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled. It was

Randy. "Oh my god...baby!" I yelled. I ran over to him. "Hun are you okay?" he asked. "Baby i'm fine. I missed you so much." I said. "I

missed you too." he said. "Wait a second. I think TripleH hurt her. She was just about to tell me." said Charlie. "Baby did he hurt you?"

Randy asked with a concerning look. "No I am fine." I said. "Well I am going to get Bischoff." said Randy. He left the room. "Alicia

something happen. Something that you don't want Randy to know." said Charlie. "Okay fine but don't tell him." I said. "You know I

won't." said Charlie. "He raped me." I said almost crying. "He what?" Charlie yelled. "He raped me." I said again. "Alicia you have to tell

Randy." he said. "I can't!" I yelled. "Yes you can. You have too." he said. "No you don't understand. I can't loose him again." I yelled.

"Either you tell him or I will." he said. "You said that you wouldn't!" I yelled. "Well I didn't think it was that serious." he said. Randy came

back in with Eric. "Alicia are you okay?" Eric asked. "Ahh! I am fine! People please stop bugging me!" I yelled. "Alicia we are only

looking out for you." Charlie said. "Well give it up!" I said. I walked out of the room. I figured that someone would follow me but Randy

knew me well enough to know to leave me alone when i'm mad. Maybe I was a little to mean to them but I had to. They didn't know

what I went through the past week.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	14. November 23, 2009

**November 23, 2009**

Dear Diary,

After that happened last week I just left. I ignored all of my phone calls. Eric Bischoff called me and asked if I was going to show up at

Raw to watch the match between Christy and Torrie. "I don't know." I told him. At the begining of Raw Eric was asking everyone to see

if I was there. I wasn't.I didn't show up until right before Christy and Torrie's match. As soon as they were in the ring. My music came on

and I came out. I went and sat with J.R. and King. "Well well well look J.R. puppies!" King shrieked. "Hey guys!" I said. "Look it's the

Women's Champion." said J.R. "Nice to see you guys." I said. "So what are you doing out here?" J.R. asked. "Well I want to see who I

have to face Sunday." I said. "Are you going to have Batista with you on Sunday?" J.R. asked. "Yes I am. Batista is great." I said. "Who

do you want to face Sunday?" King asked. "I don't care. I know whoever I face I know I will win." I explained. "Doesn't Christy and

Torrie look hot?" King asked. "No I don't think so." I said. "Okay back to the intelligent questions. Who do you think is going to win on

Sunday? The first match is Mark Jindrak verses Carlito." said J.R. "I think that Jindrak is gonig to beat Carlito." I said. "What about

Michaels and Benoit verses Hassan and Snitsky?" asked J.R. "Well of course I am going for Michaels and Benoit." I said. "Who do you

think is going to win the Women's title." King asked just as Christy pinned Torrie. "Me!" I said just staring at King blankly. "Okay so

anyway what about the Smackdown matches? First up is for the Cruiserweight title. Rey or Funaki?" J.R. asked. "No contest there. Rey

Mysterio." I said. "Who do you think could be the United States champion?" King asked. Well I think RVD could deffinately beat

Dupree." I said. "Okay the big thing is the 8 man battle royal. Who can win it? There is Undertaker, Cena, Edge, Mark Henry, Eddie

Guerrero, Kenzo Suzuki, Ric Flair, and Randy Orton." said J.R. "Well I think Randy Orton is going to do really good. He's looking hot

over there on Smackdown." I said. "Well don't forget your best friend Ayshton is going to be in Cena's corner." said J.R. "Yeah I know.

That gives Cena an advantage. I still think Orton looks hot." I said. What about Batista? Also as I recall Orton got the hell beat out of him

by Cena and Ayshton." said King. "Yeah I know. It's not like I want Randy. I got all the man I need in Batista." I said. "Well it was really

nice talking to you Leasha." said J.R. "Thanks guys. It was nice talking to you too." I said. I got up and went backstage. "I can't believe

you said Randy was hot." Shelton said when he saw me. "What he is." I said. "Well I aint going there!" Shelton said. "Why not I know

you have fantasies." I said. "Yeah about you Diva's not the other male Superstars." he said. "Sure I don't believe it." I said laughing.

"Whatever. I am outta here." he said. "Okay bye." I said laughing. "Bye!" he said laughing.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	15. Survivor Series

**November 29, 2009**

Dear Diary,

I walked into the arena for Survivor Series. "Hey Chris! Hey Shawn!" I yelled as soon as I saw Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit. "Hey

Alicia." said Chris. "I just wanted to tell you guys good luck." I said. "Yeah you too." said Shawn. "Do you know if Ember and Randy are

here yet?" I asked. "I have no idea." said Chris. "Sorry." said Shawn. "Well thanks guys." I said. As I was walking down the hallI saw

Rey Mysterio. "Hey Rey!" I said. As the cameras where there. "Hey Leasha!" said Rey. "How are you tonight?"I asked. "I'm good." he

said. "So your defending your title tonight?" I asked. "Yeah so are you." he said. "Well I got to go. Good luck tonight." I said. "Same to

you." he said. "Thanks. Bye." I said. "Bye!" he said. Shortly after that the first match began. Rey Mysterio beat Funaki and kept his title.

The next match was Mark Jindrak verses Carlito. Mark beat Carlito easily with his left hook. The third match was for the United States

Championship. RVD had no problems beating Renee Dupree. I decide to go get a bottle of water and see Ember walk down the hall.

"Hey Leasha." said Ember. "Hey Ayshton what's up?" I asked. "Nothing really just awaiting to go out to the ring with John." she said.

"That's awesome. Did you watch Raw on Monday?" I asked laughing. "Yeah I did. So you think Randy is hot huh?" Ember asked. "Well

yeah he's got it going on. Too bad he's on Smackdown." I said laughing. "Well don't forget the fact that he RKO'd me 4 weeks ago."

Ember said. "Yeah I know. Good thing I have Batista. Randy is still hot though." I said. "So your saying I have really bad luck with men

are ya?" she asked. "No you have Cena. I was just saying that Randy was attractinve don't jump down my throat." I said. "Alright I am

not jumping down your throat. I am just stating the fact that Randy's an asshole." said Ember. "Asshole huh?" Randy says out of nowhere.

"Hey Leasha good luck on your match tonight." he said. "Thanks you too." I said. "Oh sure suck it up a little bit asshole." Ember said

under her breath. I just glared at her. "Well it was nice seeing you Leasha. Bye." said Randy. He pushed Ember out of the way as he

walked away. "You see what I am talking about? Now don't you have a match to go get ready for?" Ember said. She didn't even let me

comment before she walked away. I went to go get ready for my match. I heard that Snitsky and Hassan beat Michaels and Benoit. I

guessed that there was going to be a rematch in the near future. Next was my match against Christy. She was already in the ring when I

got there. I looked at her. She came toward me. I punched her. She fell over. I picked her up and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. I

hit her in the face. She grabbed me and flipped me over and went for the rollup. I kicked out. I turned her over and began hitting her. I

was so determined to keep my title. I picked her up by her hair. I gave her my finisher the Inverted Neck Breaker. I pinned her 1-2-3. I

kept my title. Dave got into the ring and just looked at me. I wonder if he heard what I said about Randy. He put his arm around me and

we walked out of the ring. As I got to the back Dave said good job and he gave me a hug. I seen Randy when he was walking out for his

match. The camera's weren't there. "Good luck baby." I said. " Thanks hun I love you." he said. "I love you too." I said. I walked down

the hall. When I got down the hall I ran into Rey Mysterio. "Hey congrats on retaining your title." I said. "Yeah you too." he said. "What

the hell is Ayshton's problem?"I asked as the cameras were rolling. "I was just stating my own opinion of Randy Orton. I know he

screwed her over but geez." I said before the cameras cut to Edge's enterance. Rey and I stood there and we talked for a while.

To be continued...


	16. November 29, 2009

**November 29, 2009**

Rey and I talked for a while until Randy came running to the back. "Alicia! Ember is hurt!" he yelled. "What?" I asked. "She got hit in her

knee with a chair by Dawn." he said. I took off running to the back. I seen John carrying Ember. I had a worried look on my face. The

cameras came closer to us as I said, "Oh my god Ayshton what happened?" "Well Dawn hit her with a steel chair in the knee." said Cena.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked. "I think she will be fine." Cena said. He turned to look at Ember. "Aysh, I am going to go out into the

hall for a little bit. I will be back." he told her. Then he left. "Aysh, I'm so sorry for what I was saying earlier." I cried. "Don't worry about

it." she said. "Okay are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah go talk to John." she said. I gave her a hug and went into the hall. "I hope she is okay."

I said. "Don't worry I am sure she is gonna be fine. She's a fighter." John said. "I hope so." I said. I started to cry. "But...what..." I started

to say. "Now don't go there." he said hugging me. He held me in his arms. Randy came out the door. "What the hell is going on out here?"

he yelled. I moved away from Cena. "Nothing." I said. "It looks like a lot more than nothing." he said. "Oh give it up!" I yelled. He began

to get into Cena's face. "Okay what is this going to solve?" I asked. "Well it looks like my girlfriend is all over the guy that she cheated on

me with." Randy yelled. "Oh my god Randy! I love you. Don't you get that? Ember is in there with a damn injury. We should be worried

about her." I yelled. "Yeah Alicia's right. Randy I am sorry for everything that happened." Cena said. "Yeah I would hate to throw away a

good friendship because of my girlfriend wanting a piece of ass." Randy said laughing. I gave him a pissed off glare. They hugged. Batista

walked out. "Woah...I see why they are best friends." Batista said looking at them. I busted out laughing. "Shut up!" yelled Randy. "So

what's up with Ember?" I asked. "She has to go to the hospital to get x-rays." said Dave. We went to the hospital. Dave, Randy, and I

walked into her room and she was crying. "We're all here for you." Randy said. "I know." Ember replied. "Damn that Dawn!" I said

clenching my fists. "Tell me about it. I was there to see it all." said John from behind. Mark was with him. Dave moved out of the way so

they could get into the room. "Ember we all love you." I said trying not to cry. "Thank you...all of you." she said. She looked like she was

going to cry again. The doctor came into the room. "Your kneecap is shattered." he said looking at Ember. "What!" I yelled. I wanted to

take him and throw him out the window. I looked over at Dave and ifI was to guess he was thinking the same thing. I was scatter-

brained all I heard was Dave ask if they could fix it. "There might be one way." the doctor said. "What is it?" Randy asked. He looked at

the doctor concerned. Ember and him been through alot on Smackdown. He knows that she is my best friend. I had tears in my eyes. I

began to focus on other things in the room so they wouldn't see me break down. Shortly after that the doctor left. He had said about her

having to go to Calgary, Canada for surgery. I got up and left. "Are you okay?" Randy asked in the hall. "Yes I am fine." I lied. "Alicia

why do you lie to me like that?" he asked. "Because it is the only way I can keep from breaking down." I cried. He came over and gave

me a kiss and held me. "Everything is going to be okay." he said. "Why do you always say that? That could have been me. I could have

gotten hurt worse." I cried. He put his hands on my face. "Don't say that. That will never happen." he said. "Oh no. Do you remember all

the surgeries that Lita and the injuries that Trish had? What if I ended up getting seriously hurt? What if I die?" I asked. "Don't say that!"

he yelled. He began to cry. He dropped to the floor. "Well hun it's a possibility." I said. "I never think that way. I always know that I can

get hurt but then I think about why I am living..." he was saying. "What is that?" I asked. "You...I live for you. I live for us. I live for our

life together. Baby I love you. Don't ever doubt it. I am sorry I jumped down you and Cena's throats." he cried. I was crying too. "I love

you Randy." I said. He got up and we left. As he held me I felt a feeling wash over me that I haven't felt since we first kissed. I wanted to

stay with him that night. I didn't want anything to happen just one night with him. Who really knows who much longer it could last. I heard

rumors backstage that TripleH was coming back.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	17. November 30, 2009

**November 30, 2009**

Dear Diary,

After that night I had to go because I had to be at Raw the next day. I didn't get to stay with Randy. As soon as I got in, Charlie Haas

was sitting in my lockeroom. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I just wanted to tell you that Triple H is back." Charlie said. "Yeah I

figured that he would be." I said. "Stephanie is here too. I think you should tell her what he did to you." Charlie said. "No! I can't! You

promised!" I yelled. "Alicia it's for your safety." he said. "Well for your safety I suggest that you shut up!" I said. There was a knock at the

door. "Come in." I said.It was Stephanie McMahon. "Hey Alicia!" she said. "Hey Steph what's up?" I asked. "Charlie said that you

wanted to talk tome." shesaid. I looked at Charlie. "Why did you go and doa stupid thing like that for?" I asked. "I was worried about

you." Charlie said. "I know. Thanks!" I said. "Okay yeah Steph I need to talk to you but you got to have an open mind." I said. "Okay

what's going on?" sheasked. "Well doyou remember the night Dave was kidnapped?" I asked her. "Yeah I remember." she said. "Well

that night Triple H raped me."I said. Stephanie just stared at me. "He would neverdo that." she said. "Ican't believeyou would think

that after he assulted and kidnapped Dave."I said. "He's my husband. He would never do that." she said. "Soyour calling me a liar?" I

asked. "Well Alicia I don't thinkhe woulddo that." she said. I looked at Charlie. "Well I am outta here." I said. I got upand walked out

of the door. Charlie gotup and walked out right after. "Alicia please stop!" Charlie yelled. I turned around. "No Charlie. She doesn't

believe me. I am outta here." I said. I walked down the hall toward Eric Bischoff's office. "Alicia!" Charlie yelled. I stopped. Hecame

near me. "Sorry Charlie." I said. I punched him in the face. I walked into Bischoff's office. "Hey Eric." I said. "Hey Alicia. What's going

on?"he asked. "Well there aresome things that just came to my attention. I am leaving. I am taking some time off." I said. "Well I think

you deserve some time off. You can have next week off." he said. "I am taking more than one week off. Bye Eric!" Isaid. "Alicia we

need you here." he said. "Eric I saidI am leaving. Now I willbe back before the next pay-per-view." I said. "Okay Ican agree with that."

he said. "Okay thanksEric." I said. "No problem Alicia." he said. I walked outof his office and left.

Alwayz,

Leasha


	18. December 21, 2009

**December 21, 2009**

Dear Diary,

I wanted to enjoy my time off. I sat and watched Raw all alone for two weeks. The Monday before Christmas Randy came to visit me.

"Hey hun!" I said when I answered the door. "Hey babe." he said. He came in. "Are you enjoying your time off?" he asked. "Yeah I

actually get to watch the show." I said. "Oh wait...I got you something for Christmas. I'll be right back." he said. He went out to his car

and then came back in. He had a big huge box. "Wow! That is huge." I said. "Just open it." he said. I opened the box and the first thing I

saw was a big teddy bear. The teddy bear was holding a rose and a box. I picked up the box and opened it. In it was a beautiful

diamond heart necklace. "Awww! Thank you hun." I said. "Your welcome." he said. He went over and lit my candles that I have all

aroundmy living room. He then went over and shut the lights off. Then he went over and turned the cd player on. "Come on. Let's

dance." he said. I got up and walked over to him. "How did you knowI love thissong?" I asked. "I remember that you told me a long

time ago." hesaid. "Wow! Your good." I said. "Now am I romantic?" he asked. I looked and him and laughed. "Yes darling you are."

Isaid. I kissed him. When the song was over he told me to go to the store because he had a surprisefor me andhe wanted toset it up.

"Okay fine." I said. I leftto go to the store. I came back and I walked into myhouse. There were rose petals scattered all over the floor.

"Randywhere are you?" I asked. I walked into the diningroom. The table was set andall the candles were lit. "Wow!" I said. He walked

in. "Hey hun." he said. "Wow...you work fast."Isaid. He hada chef bring in food. "How didhe cook Chicken Parmesean in 20

minutes?" I asked. "He didn't. I called himbefore I came over."he said. "Oh your good." I said smiling. He pulled my chair out for me.

"Sit." he said. I satdown. We sat there and ate. "This was awesome." I said afterwe were done eating. "Your other 2 Christmas presents

should be arrivingsoon."he said. "Wait...what? More?" I asked. "Yeah." hesaid as there was a knock at the door. "Stay here." he said.

A couple minutes later he came back in. "Okay you can come out and get your presents." he said. I walked into the living room. "Oh my

god!" I cried. Randy got me a puppy and a kitten. "I didn't know what you would like more so I got you both. The puppy is a boy and

the kitty is a girl." hesaid. I ran over to him and gave him a kiss. "I love you!" I said. "So what are yougoing to name them?"he asked.

"Well..." I thought. "Your cat kinda looks like a brownie." he said. "Okayher name can be Brownie. I want the puppy's name to be

Duke." I said. "Okay Brownie and Duke. I love it. I hope you like them. I just thought you would because you always talk about having a

kitty and a Maltipoo. Speaking of that. What is a Maltipoo? It's a weird name." he asked. "It's a Maltese andPoodle mix." I said. "Is

there anything you want?" he asked. "Nope just you." I said. I grabbed his hand and we went back to my bedroom. "Wait Alicia! I

thought we were going to wait." he said. "I know but I don't want to wait. I love you." I said. "Alicia I want to wait. I want to wait until

we are married. It's just the way I am. I'm sorry." he said. "Ehhh...that's okay. Trust me if we did do it you wouldn't leave tomorrow and

you have to tape Smackdown." I said. "Are you sure your not mad?" he asked. I heard the phone ring. I ran out to the living room.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hey Alicia." said Bischoff. "What do you want Eric?" I asked. "I was just wondering if you were coming to Raw on

Monday?" he asked. "I don't know." I said. "Well you said you were going to come back before the pay-per-view and New Year's

Revolution is on January 10th." he said. "Why do you want me to come back now?" I asked. "Well you are going to have a match against  
Lita at the pay-per-view. We need you to come back so we can build heat for the match." he said. "You know Eric your an asshole." I

said. "Yeah I know. As long as you remember that. See you on Monday." he said. "Yeah whatever." I said. "What did Bischoff want?"

Randy asked as soon as I got off the phone. "He wanted me to come back on Monday." I said. "Are you going to?" he asked. "WellI

kinda haveto. He just decided to tell me that I have a match against Lita at New Year'sRevolution." I said. "Are you retainingthe title?"

he asked. "Probably not.I thinkI could use some time without it. Besides I think I might get a rematch at Wrestlemania. Thatwould be

thematch I would love to win the title at." I said. "Yeah I don't blameya."he said. "Don't you think you better be going. You have

Smackdowntomorrow." I said. "Yeah I guess." he said. "Don't forget to kiss your children goodbye too." I said laughing. "Okay." he

said. He walked over to the puppy and kitty. "Bye guys. Daddy will see you soon." hesaid. Hekissed them both. "Awww! How cute!" I

said. "See I think we could make great parents."he said. "Woah...wait one step at a time." I said. "Yeah I know. Well I love you. I will

call you tomorrow."hesaid. "Ilove you too. Thanks for all the great gifts. " I said. We kissed and then he left. I looked at Brownie and

Duke and said, "Okay guys let's go to bed."

Alwayz,

Leasha


End file.
